parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Little John - Wreck-It Ralph *Maid Marian - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Prince John - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Sir Hiss - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Friar Tuck - Dilbert *Sheriff of Nottingham - Clayton (Tarzan) *Lady Kluck - Merida (Brave) *Alan-A-Dale - Shrek *Otto - Peter Banning (Hook) *Trigger - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Nutsy - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Skippy Rabbit - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Sis Rabbit - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Tagalong Rabbit - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Mother Rabbit - Anna (Frozen) *Toby Turtle - Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) *Tournament Crocodile - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Sexton Mouse - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Little Sister Mouse - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *King Richard - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Izzy (Total Drama) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Gwen (Total Drama) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Robin Hood as a Stork - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Little John as Sir Reginald - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) Scenes *Roger Hood Part 1. Main Title *Roger Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Roger Hood Part 3. Dr. Facilier and Lawrence *Roger Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Dr. Facilier *Roger Hood Part 5. Clayton Visits Dilbert and Peter Banning *Roger Hood Part 6. Timmy's Birthday/Roger's Gift to Timmy *Roger Hood Part 7. Timmy Meets Anita *Roger Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Roger Hood Part 9. Dr. Facilier's Plan *Roger Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Roger Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Roger Hood Part 12. Roger Gets Seized *Roger Hood Part 13. The Attack *Roger Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Roger Hood Part 15. Dr. Facilier's Outrage *Roger Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At Dilbert's Church *Roger Hood Part 17. Dr. Facilier's Idea About Dilbert *Roger Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Roger Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Roger Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Roger Hood Part 21. Roger and Anita's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Roger Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Robin Hood Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Little John 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Maid Marian Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Prince John Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence as Sir Hiss Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Friar Tuck Clayton.jpg|Clayton as the Sheriff of Nottingham Merida web small.jpg|Merida as Lady Kluck Shrek1.png|Shrek as Alan-A-Dale 1443554304499.jpg|Peter Banning as Otto Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Trigger KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as Nutsy Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Skippy Rabbit Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Sis Rabbit Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Tagalong Rabbit Anna Render2.png|Anna as Mother Rabbit Schroeder.png|Schroeder Schulz as Toby Turtle Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png|Governor Ratcliffe as the Tournament Crocodile Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Sexton Mouse Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Little Sister Mouse Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as King Richard Izzy Arrives.png|Izzy as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen as Little John as a Fortune Teller Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Robin Hood as a Stork Snapshot 1 (8-29-2014 3-38 PM).png|The Scarecrow as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs